


Downpour

by balimaria



Series: Wild's Magic Shop Fics [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, Poor Legend, Rain, Time is Dad, WMS AU, Wilds Magic Shop, dad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balimaria/pseuds/balimaria
Summary: Wild loves the rain.





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this took a surprisingly long time to write for a fic so short. Do enjoy!

Wild has been trying to fix the heating vent for the last hour, and it's really starting to get on his nerves. The damn thing keeps blasting burning heat in his face at the most inopportune times, plus his shop is starting to feel like a desert.  
After another failed attempt and another wave of heat, Wild sighs and resigns himself to his porch. It was humid out, but at least it wasn't roasting.  
Wild pulls out his phone, dials Legend, and promptly gets an ear-raping full of clanking and grinding and the occasional roar.  
“WILD WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?”  
He can barely hear Legend’s voice over the din, but the annoyance is clear. Well, maybe annoyance was an understatement.  
“Legend? Is that you? What the hell is happening over there?”  
The only answer he gets is “RAVIO!!!” and more weird noises. He scoffs and hangs up. That was his handyman down. He’d have to call someone else. He thinks for a few moments before typing another number into his phone.

“Yes?”  
“Hey Time. It's Wild. I was wondering if you could help me with something?”  
“I don't know. Can I?”

Wild sighs loudly enough that Legend could probably hear him.

“Would you help me with something?”  
“Sure thing, cub. I'll be right there.”

Wild sticks his phone back into his pocket and waits. The air was warm, and the humidity was making him drowsy. It had only been a few minutes before he felt his eyelids slide shut and his shoulders relax. Then, before he knew it, he was asleep.

***

_Thwip_

____

_Thwip thwip ___

____

_Thwip thwip thwipthwipthwip ___

____

Wild opens his eyes, and was surprised to find the world in front of him dripping and wet. Water slid off of shining leaves and fell onto the saturated ground. He felt a strange kind of excitement at the sight, despite the soft patter of the rain threatening to pull him back into sleep.  
But before any such thing could be accomplished, he spots a man sitting on the floor next to his chair. Time, who was staring out at the rain, consequently noticed him too. The spirit gave a small smile. “Hey cub. Fixed your heater.”  
Wild blinked. Heater? Oh… yes! His heater. The one making his shop into a volcano. Fixed. That was good. “Thanks, Time,” he said.  
“No problem.”  
They both looked back out into the drizzle.  
“Its raining,” Wild stated.  
“So I noticed,” Time responded.  
Wild smiled. He loved the rain. 

With sudden vigor, he launched himself out of his chair. Time didn't flinch (of course he didn't), but instead watched with amusement as the teen danced and laughed in the downpour.  
Wild really did love the rain. Incidentally, he also loved the wet earth beneath his bare feet and the feeling of water caressing his scarred face. Without a thought, he fell back and just took it all in. He opened his eyes a little and stared and the heavy clouds between his lashes.  
Shifting so that he could see his porch, he spotted Time watching from beneath the roof. 

“Fun too strenuous for you, old man?”

Time doesn't respond, just continues watching him. That wouldn't do. Wild stood and walked in a suspiciously casual way towards the spirit sitting on the deck. Hands in pockets, he saunters up the steps and stands next to Time.  
“...Yes?” he asked, eyebrows raised.  
In an instant, Wild grabs Time's arm and pulls as hard as he can towards the rain soaked yard. He didn't account for Time being way heavier than he was, but the spirit seemed surprised enough by his action that he didn't resist. All he managed to give was a shocked “-Hey!” before he stumbled out into the downpour. 

~

It was hard for Time to remember the last time he had done something like this. Just… standing in the rain. He doubted he had ever played in it, especially with the vigor that Wild had.  
He hated to admit it but… it was kind of appealing. And anyways, it was too late to go back now. His hair was already drenched and plastered to his forehead. 

Time raises a hand and pushes the wet strands out of his face. Particles of water swirled and danced like miniature Wilds as he let out a puff of air. He allowed himself a watery smile before taking off after the barefoot warlock.

Wild turned and let out a surprised yet delighted cry. Time swoops in and tackles him to the ground, long-contained laughter bubbling up from inside him. “Time!” Wild cries. “I didn't know you had it in you!”  
Time feels Wild's hands push him off before the young warlock darted behind a tree. “Just try and stop me!” He shouts, his voice suddenly coming from behind a bush.  
Time gives an amused snort before running off in search of his favorite pyromaniac.

***

It wasn't long before the two found themselves once again lying in the dewey grass, watching shafts of sunlight split the clouds.  
“Malon is going to kill me when I come home like this,” stated Time.  
Wild looked over, confused. “I thought you couldn't die?” he asked.  
Time only smiled. “That's a question for another day, cub.”  
Wild huffed, before turning back to face the clouds.  
Another day, perhaps. But knowing Time, that could mean just about anything.


End file.
